


Ghost

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Aure is on the run from the Empire, and finds safety in an unexpected source.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to [GallusRostromegalus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GallusRostromegalus/pseuds/GallusRostromegalus) and [ShadowSpires](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires) for the inspiration, and [fandumbandflummery](www.fandumbandflummery.tumblr.com) for the headcanon that Mandalorian ghosts are gold.

Aure feels the chill of something  _ other _ under his skin when he stops in the field - the one the locals had warned him to stay away from - but he’s so exhausted that he can’t keep going.  He can barely stay awake long enough to eat a ration bar and curl up in the hollow under a tree before he falls asleep, hoping he has a little time before the Imperials show up.  Had he been more awake and aware of his surroundings, the poppies would have warned him that he was on hallowed ground.

The Dha Werda Verda wakes him, the beat drumming in his bones, calling to him.  The air is icy, and every animal instinct the Kaminoans had tried to breed out of him  _ screams _ for him to stay still and keep his head down.  He does, but he can’t resist the urge to glance up, and it chills him more than the cold air does - there’s a full battalion marching, their armor scorched or riddled with blaster holes, gold blood dripping to streak the white plastoid.  Every one of them shimmers brilliant gold -  _ gold, for vengeance _ , he thinks - and he closes his eyes again, pleading with every god he knows that they won’t notice him.  

“ _ Su’cuy, vod _ !” he hears, and then his name.   _ Don’t answer, never answer the dead. _  He keeps his head down and his eyes shut tight.  He can only hope it will be enough.

Aure feels other marching feet on the ground -  _ real _ feet this time, and he bites back a curse.  The Empire is going to find him, and that will be the end of it.  He feels for the pill sewn into his jacket and closes his eyes.  It’ll be fast, at least, not quite as clean as a blaster bolt to the head, but it’ll do.  

Confused voices shout, and he dares to steal a glance up.  The gold ghosts of his brothers are sweeping across the field toward the stormtroopers, and Aure watches as they flow  _ through _ the soldiers, each of the stormtroopers crumpling where they stand - all dead.  There’s a flicker of brilliant silver-blue, the color of the lightsaber that led the charges for his squadron for almost two years.   _ “Rán _ ,” he whispers, swallowing hard against the sudden dryness in his throat.  For a moment, he doesn’t care if they take him with them, the way they’re welcoming brothers into their ghostly ranks - now in  _ their _ armor and not the badly-designed shit the Empire puts them in - because his commander, his  _ friend _ , the Jedi he’d executed under orders he still doesn’t understand, is standing among them, almost like she’s alive again, leading the charge just as she always did.  

If he could move or speak to call out to her, he would, but he’s frozen in place, watching as the gold and blue fade into nothing, and he can breathe again.  The second he can move, he very slowly sits up and pulls a ration bar and a few credits from his pocket and lays them out on a rock before grabbing his pack and bolting out of the valley, leaving behind nothing else save the soft voices of his brothers.


End file.
